Unique Friendship
by Angel of RedFire
Summary: Claire and Layne have a unique friendship...one that will cost Claire to suffer. Rated T to be safe. AU story. Please Read and Review!


**An AU Clique one-shot**

**As per requested via Reviews from a Wedding To Remember, some readers have asked that I write a friendship fic about Claire and Layne. After much thinking, I came up with my idea.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

She was the new girl in Westchester and was living on The Blocks Estate since her father was friends with the owners father. Claire and her family had moved to Westchester as her father had wanted to get a new job...and to get away from some family drama that happened back in Orlando. Claire couldn't remember all the details, but it wasn't good.

The first day in Octavian County Day didn't go exactly as planned. Massie and her stupid group of friends had made fun of Claire for her choice in clothes, her hair and her weight. Claire had never had a good amount of self-esteem and it made her feel pretty rotten. During the lunch hour, she had been sitting alone when it happened and it really upset. She had gotten up from her chair and she had left the cafeteria, stomping her foot on the way out to show The Pretty Committee her frustration. They laughed at her...called her a spazz.

It was about two weeks of torture later in that school that Principal Burns called Claire into her office. She had been keeping a keen observation on Claire and noticed how unhappy she was in OCD with no friends. Fortunatly, she had a solution.

"Claire, there is a girl here in OCD that I think you should find. Her name is Layne Abeley and she too has been a victim of Massie and her friends. I think you two would be great friends," Principal Burns explained.

"How will I know her?" Claire asked.

"Oh don't worry, you'll know her. She wears a lot of black." Principal Burns replied.

And so the next day, Claire went to find this girl named Layne Abeley. It was during the lunch hour when everyone was outside playing various games, gossiping and just walking around. Looking around, Claire saw a girl wearing all black clothes...goth clothes. Her long black hair was straight and she had red streaks in it. On her feet were combat boots and her black skinny jeans had chains on them. Immediately, Claire liked this girl. She was so different from every other priss in OCD.

She walked up to her and shook off her nerves to speak up.

"Excuse me, are you Layne Abeley?" Claire asked.

The girl spun around and Claire immediately felt swallowed up in the girls piercing brown eyes. There was something off about her that Claire didn't like, but she pushed the thought aside. She was in desperate need of an ally in this stupid school and she was determined to get it.

"Who wants to know?" Layne asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Okay, Claire definitely liked this girl. There was a spunky attitude that she adored.

"My name's Claire Lyons and I was told by Principal Burns to find you," Claire explained.

Immediatly, Layne let down her tough exterior and her brown eyes softened. She stuck out her hand for Claire to take in a handshake.

"Pleased to meet you, Claire. Hey, you want to come with me to annoy The Pretty Committee?" Layne asked.

Oh, she would definitely get along with this girl.

"Sure." Claire accepted and the two girls went to hunt down Massie and her friends.

That was just the beginning of their friendship. Claire thought nothing of the fact that Layne was an attention seeker or a goth. She was blind by the fact that Layne was also a bit too rough sometimes and got into fights.

"Hey Mass, is that dead fur around your neck? Or are you just an animal killer?" Layne asked, coming up to The Pretty Committee.

"Well well, if it isn't Layme Abeley and little Claire. Why are you hanging out with that freak, Kuh-laire?" Massie asked in a snooty tone.

"Because unlike you, she's not fake," Claire come-backed.

Layne let out an obnoxious laugh and held her hand up for Claire to high-five. They exchanged that and continued their bantering with The Pretty Committee until lunch was over.

A week into their new friendship, Layne invited Claire over to a sleepover at her house and to meet her mom. Claire accepted and talked to her mom, of which she obliged. Coming to Laynes house, Claire felt immediately welcomed by it.

"Hello, you must be Claire. Layne has told me a lot about you." Mrs. Abeley greeted.

"Thanks for having me over, Misses Abeley," Claire said.

"Please, call me Sharon." She offered.

Wow, Claire was impressed. Laynes' mother was SUPER nice. Layne came down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"Hey Claire, come upstairs so you can set your things up." Layne invited.

Claire followed the girl up to her room and was immediately in a desperate need to run out. In Laynes' room, the walls were painted dark purple with a focus wall in white. On the walls were pieces of paper with drawings on them...goth drawings. Everything in the room screamed goth and Claire almost wanted to run out...almost. She didn't think that Layne was THIS hardcore into goth stuff.

After setting their things up, Claire and Layne went downstairs to make a snack. During this time, Layne and her mother were disagreeing about school things such as The Pretty Committee. Sharon had wanted Layne to go apologize to them for punching Alicia in the nose this one time, but Layne refused. Feeling awkward about the situation, Claire spoke up.

"You know Sharon, Alicia kind of deserved it. I mean no offense, but she was the first to throw the punch...verbally speaking," Claire defended.

Those words made Claire feel like a traitor. She never sided with friends when it came to their wrong doings...she usually sided with parents. But for some reason, she decided to defend Layne.

Later up in Laynes' room, the two got deep in discussion about their classes and they got to know each other more.

"Claire, you're the first person who's ever befriended me and not stabbed me in the back. Everyone else pretends to be my friend...but it never works out." Layne confessed.

And Claire's heart broke.

"When I was younger, my dad abused me a lot. He forced me to take piano lessons and I hated him for it. He also forced me to do other things that I won't mention. Claire, you've got to promise not to tell anyone, okay? You're the first real person I've ever told this to." Layne said.

"I promise Layne, don't worry." Claire promised and the two linked pinkies.

"You know Claire...I feel like you and I were destined to be friends. I feel like someone sent you down to me." Layne said.

"Yeah...Prinicpal Burns." Claire snickered.

"No not just her...like I think that angels sent you down to me," Layne explained.

Ugh, Claire couldn't help but think that Layne was being a bit overdramatic, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she rolled her eyes and smiled at her new friend.

Two weeks later, all the girls in OCD found out about Laynes new friend and decided to give her the label as 'freaks friend'. They weren't very nice about it.

At her locker during the afternoon switch, Claire was about to open her locker door when she felt two hands push her into it.

"Freaks friend," A girl called out and then kept walking.

Claire simply rolled her eyes and opened her locker. She would be fine. They were just jealous because Layne was obviously strong enough to not follow the crowd.

She endured this for the next two months when it finally started getting to her. During the lunch hour outside, Layne and Claire were walking around the building when they ran into The Pretty Committee.

"Hey freaks friend, why do you hang out with her?" Massie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Claire bit her tongue to keep from retorting at the alpha of the stupid clique.

"Why not? Nobody else seems to take time out of their day to get to know her." Claire replied, trying to be nice.

Usually, Claire was a really nice girl. Until she met Layne, she didn't know how to stand up for herself. But she followed Laynes example and was more brave when it came to standing up against girls like The Pretty Committee.

"Come on Claire, they're not worth our time." Layne said and dragged Claire away.

***...***

When grade nine rolled around, things started to get rocky. Claire and Layne barely saw much of each other because they had different classes. The friendship also started to change Claire. She was no longer the shy blonde from Orlando. She was now a powerhouse with an attitude. Claire was more outgoing, more daring and more dramatic.

The firs thing that her parents noticed was that she wore more black and styled her hair so that her bangs hung in front of her left eye. She started wearing black skinny jeans as well.

Everyone in OCD noticed this change as well and the bullying got worse...but of course, Claire didn't care...at least she didn't until about three months into grade nine.

She knew that there was a problem in the friendship that she shared with Layne. She was letting Layne take control of her life. Principal Burns had wanted Claire to change Layne, but instead...it was Layne who was changing Claire. Claire didn't have the guts to tell Layne that she needed to change her attitude, style and wardrobe.

She admired Layne for who she was...different.

But looking in the mirror one day, Claire asked herself:

Who am I? What have I become?

She was losing her own identity because of Layne. She didn't know who she was anymore.

Claire started to slowly distance herself from Layne, realizing the bad influence.

She didn't want to say anything to Layne though. She remembered when people pretended to be friends with the goth but then stabbed her in the back.

Later in the week, Layne invited Claire to go meet three of the stars of Twilight at the mall. Claire was excited and willing accepted. They stood in line for seven hours, but in the end it was worth it...except for before.

During time in the line, a small group of teens their age started bantering back and forth with Layne...of which Layne started. Claire was starting to get annoyed with it, especially when the stupid blonde starting to resort to calling Layne a 'bitch'. Claire couldn't handle the abuse anymore. How did Layne do it, argue with people everyday?

"SHUT UP!" Claire exploded.

The group of teens and Layne went silent at her outburst.

"Just because Layne is different does NOT give you permission to pick on her! I know that she started it, but now I'm finishing it. Leave Layne alone and go bug someone else! I'm so fed up with people bullying her and me and it's got to stop!" Claire continued ranting.

"Just because I'm not an attention seeking whore..." the blonde started.

"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS WHAT YOU THINK! Get lost!" Claire ordered.

Her adrenaline was rushing, her eyes and chest were burning and she stared intensely at the teenagers. Something in her eyes made them uneasy and they stammered apologies and took off.

"Wow Claire, that was awesome!" Layne said.

But Claire was still shaking from the adrenaline. This wasn't her, she never talked that way to anyone. What was wrong with her?

"You know Claire, when you were yelling at those girls, I felt some evil spirit invade your body. I could see it in your eyes." Layne spoke in a mesmerizing tone.

But Claire was starting to get fed up with Layne as well. It was her fault that Claire was starting to act more differently. It was also Principal Burns' fault for telling her to find Layne.

Th next week at school, Claire approached the Principal in her office.

"Principal Burns, why did you want me to be friends with Layne?" Claire demanded.

The Principal was taken aback by such a strong demand and especially from Claire. Over the course of their friendship, Principal Burns became less attentive and went back to her normal duties.

"Because I see good in you, Claire Lyons. And I know that you can be a good influence on her. She needs to change who she is," Principal Burns explained.

That was not a good reply and it pissed Claire off.

"LAYNE IS WHO SHE IS! WHY CAN'T ANYONE ACCEPT HER FOR BEING DIFFERENT?" Claire yelled.

And that's when Principal Burns saw the influence that Layne had on Claire. She had expected it to be the opposite way around. She stood up from behind her desk and leaned over to Claire.

"Miss Lyons, I regret asking you to find her. You have got to stop being friends with that girl. She is a bad influence on you," Principal Burns explained.

Claire was so sick of all of this. She was getting this crap from everyone. From The Pretty Committee, her mother and even her young brother. She wanted people to accept Layne for being different but it was getting her nowhere.

Later that day after school, Claire was sitting alone on a grassy hill overlooking the students as they went home. She was deep in thought about the changes in her own attitude and her friendship with Layne Abeley.

Was she really a bad influence on her? Did Layne actually like Claire? When would people stop bullying the two of them? Maybe there was a way to end all of this...to end all the suffering that Claire had to endure for her friend. Layne didn't need her, she didn't need anyone. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"Hey, I thought I'd find you here," Layne said, interrupting Claires' suicidal thoughts.

"Oh...hey Layne." Claire muttered as Layne sat next to her.

Noticing something was wrong, Layne inquired it and Claire broke down, telling Layne about her feelings and what she wanted to do to get rid of them. Without even thinking, Layne wrapped the blonde in her arms.

"Claire, you should NEVER think that way. Suicide is never the answer to get out of problems. Pardon my bluntness, but it's so mainstream." Layne said.

Claire chuckled and wiped her tears. The next thing that she had to say wouldn't be happy on Laynes' part.

"Layne, I can't be friends with you anymore. It's not that I don't like you, I really do. But I need to find out who I am. You've been influencing me in ways that I never thought. I'm not backstabbing you, please understand." Claire said.

And Layne did. She didn't yell at Claire or anything. She knew what she was going through.

***...***

Grade Ten was when Claire finally found herself again and she was as happy as could be. During the summer, she had also bonded with Massie and her friends and now they were inseparable. It was great to have them as her friends once she got to know them. They really were nice girls and they didn't influence her to be bullies in any way. Claire was more the voice of reason in the group next to Kristen Gregory.

Later in that year, she saw Layne again for the first time and when she saw her old friend, she didn't say hi. She didn't stop to ask how she was doing. Claire had moved on from their friendship and didn't need her. Layne however, acknowledged her.

"Hey Claire, how's it going?" Layne asked.

"Uh...it's been good. Sorry Layne, I'm meeting up with Massie for lunch," Claire explained.

Somehow, Layne seemed disappointed but Claire didn't say anything. Instead, they separated ways and didn't see each other again.

The next five weeks went by when Alicia brought up some gossip.

"So I hear that Layne Abeley is being kicked out of OCDHS," Alicia explained.

"Oooh, what did she do?" Massie asked.

"I heard that she got into a fight with Dune." Kristen said.

"But he's on the wrestling team," Claire gasped.

"Layne knocked him out cold. Apparently she's legit possessed by the devil," Alicia said.

And Claire started to feel guilty. After that piece of gossip, they brought up Layne over and over again. Everyone in school was talking about the gothic freak. It started to eat away at Claire. She wished that she could have helped Layne get out of that dark place, but she had failed. She had failed to be a good friend to her.

And then the worse news came that made Claire break. Layne was put into a public school for troubled teens and she had started getting into worse fights...but that wasn't the news that shocked Claire.

"Ewmagod, you guys! Did you hear?" Alicia asked the following month.

"What?" Massie asked.

Alicia was shaking...violently. Claire felt some sort of doom fit in the pit of her stomach. What had Alicia heard that was so terrifying?

"It's Layne Abelely. She got into another fight at her school...but the person she was fighting with had a knife!" Alicia exclaimed.

Audible gasps came from the girls mouths.

"What happened?" Claire asked, wanting to know the most out of everyone.

"She...she...I'm so sorry Claire! I knew she was your friend. She got stabbed...and...she didn't make it," Alicia cried.

Instantly, Claire felt her world spin. She couldn't breath and her vision went hazy. Layne...was dead? The guilt had been eating away at Claire for so long and she instantly wanted to take everything back. She wanted to go back in time when she met Layne. She wanted to be able to say 'no' to her the first time that Layne wanted to be reckless.

Claire felt her world crumble. There may have been times where Laynes' lifestyle tired her out, but she was still a human being! Claire had never once had a harsh word to say to Layne and she was always defending her even when she was capable of it on her own. Layne was a goth, but Claire never judged her on it. She had never backstabbed her when everyone else did and she had seen Layne at her worst.

They had a unique friendship.

The following week, Claire was dressed in black and she carried a single yellow rose. The yellow rose was a symbol of friendship, delight,"remember me" and "I care." It was the reason she had chosen this flower. Finding the tombstone, Claire knelt down and lay down the yellow rose.

_**Layne Taylor Abeley  
Born August 26, 1994  
Died May 17, 2010**_

"Layne..." Claires' voice cracked.

She didn't know how to get the words out of her mouth. She had rehearsed them all day and now she couldn't get them off her tongue. Mustering up her courage, she tried again.

"Layne...I know from the moment I met you that you were different. You've always been a strong girl and I've always admired you deeply for it. You were my best friend...until the end of grade nine. Layne...I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I stopped being friends with you. I wish I could have helped you become a better person...but I failed. I wish I could have done something different...but it's too late now. I wish...I wish you were still alive! I miss you so much!" Claire spoke again and tears ran down her cheeks.

After a few minutes of crying, she talked again to the tombstone of Layne Abeley.

"Layne, I know that you had a hard life and I know that you're happier now in heaven. I want to let you know that because of you, I am going to be kind to everyone who is different. I will never speak harsh words to anyone, but I will find the good in them like I saw the good in you. I knew that you were a strong girl. I also promise to stop someone from getting bullied by remembering you for your boldness." Claire said.

She leaned in on the tombstone and held onto it, as if she were remembering hugging her old friend. After a few silent minutes, Claire got to her feet and wiped off the rest of her tears.

"No one should have to go through bullying for being different and because of you, I'm going to make sure of it. In some way, you have been a good influence on me. I'll miss you Layne. Always remember me." Claire said and started heading off.

The wind blows softly in the air and the yellow rose gets picked up in the air. It flies off for miles in the wind until it lands again in a certain spot.

It lay in the grass in OCDs' lawn, right in the very spot where Claire and Layne first met. Somewhere in the air as she is walking, Claire hears a faint sound.

"Remember me always."

Being a goth, hipster, nerd, emo, druggie or even a homosexual or lesbian does not mean that everyone should judge them at first glance. Claire learned that the hard way. She at first thought that Layne was just a goth but she took a deeper look inside the girl. She saw her struggles and took the time to further get to know her. She was sick of Layne from time to time, but she never spoke words of harshness to her.

Bullying is never okay and neither is judging. We should always speak words of kindness to everyone, no matter how different they are. Because in the end, we are not the people who will be doing the judging when HE comes.

Let your light so shine before men

That they made see your GOOD WORKS.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


End file.
